Lower end caskets have been fabricated out of materials, such as particle board, medium density fiberboard (“MDF”), and corrugation. An outer skin, such as cloth, wood veneer, and paper veneer is then adhered to the outer surface of the casket. When corrugation is used, the top, or lid, of the casket has been limited to a flat top, or a raised flat top. Dome-shaped tops are generally constructed of medium density fiberboard covered with wood veneer or paper veneer. In order to fabricate such a top, several different pieces must be assembled and secured together with adhesive and fasteners. This process is time consuming and complicated and can drastically increase the cost to prepare a casket lid. A need exists for a dome lid with a reduced number of component parts. There also exists a need in the art for a process of producing dome lids, wherein assembly time and cost associated with fabricating the lid are reduced.